nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Circ
History: In the tundra live a race that best knows how irritating adapting can be. In their early years of nomadic living, they had natural advantages: their sheet-white skin provided camouflage in the snow, and their large feet acted like snow shoes. Their hair naturally grew into large curly white afros that kept their heads from losing heat, and it is said their bulbous noses could smell rabbits in their burrows. They were savages and excellent hunters too. In fact, their instinct for violence was so strong that it became ingrained in their genetics. Then as all tribes do, the Klunni discovered agriculture, settled into villages, and started building the basis for a civilization known as Circ. However, they learned very quickly that their violent tendencies created chaos, and needed to be suppressed in order to build a peaceful society. They found that laughter and comedy (especially physical comedy) provided the same endorphin rush as a fresh kill. Thus a civilization was founded on entertainment and laughter. As of today, the gene that causes the urge to kill is defunct in the large majority of Klunni. Nonetheless, the race still sports a relatively high percentage of serial killers and other pathological murderers. (About 1/5000). Culture: As all the people have quite similar features, the Klunni have taken to expressing their individuality by sporting clothes with wild tacky designs and dying their hair bright colors. The warpaint they used to wear on their faces has been repurposed to emphasizes their current emotions. They have been building stone and brick buildings for a while now, but many are accustomed to living in tents for shelter, similar to the teepees from their nomadic days. Many important meeting areas are actually much larger versions of these tents (or buildings designed to resemble them), with stripes decorating the exterior signifying the specific purpose of each meeting place. The most common profession is entertainment. The Klunni are willing to travel far and wide as bards, fools, and thespians to perform for new and different audiences, but their most receptive and therefore favorite audiences so far have been their own race. The Klunni often find any opportunity to joke and laugh they can, but understand that other races may not appreciate this kind of constant humor. They try to keep it under wraps in the presence of outsiders during serious meetings. They really do try. Military: The Klunni have a strong police force that is responsible for tracking members of the community that begin “reverting,” as it is called. Should any person show enough signs, the police would force them into confinement where they would be exposed to humorous stimuli until they lose their “savage ways.” Should any Klunni be deemed hopelessly reverted, they are transported to solitary confinement, where they spend the remainder of their life in whatever way they chose. The death penalty was outlawed very quickly when lawmakers realized the executioners were enjoying their jobs far too much. State Flower: Spritzer State Bird: Wurd State Motto: "Smile on!" Category:The Peoples of Nationbuilder V